One of the highest goals of science is improvement of the human condition. The International Society for Trace Elements Research in Humans (ISTERH) is dedicated to this goal. ISTERH provides a venue where investigators exchange knowledge and develop strategies to improve trace element status of humans, and thus prevent or decrease morbidity from certain diseases. Experiments in laboratory and farm animals have shown 13 trace elements either essential of beneficial. Many aspects of their biochemistry and metabolic functions are known. Five toxic elements are also known. Translation of basic knowledge to prevention of human diseases has however been slow. Therefore there is much to be done. ISTERH will meet in Bangkok, Thailand, November 7-12, 2004. The Institute of Nutrition, Mahidol University will host the meeting. Attendees are encouraged to submit abstracts for peer review and selection for oral or poster presentation. Topics include: bioavailability; cancer; cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases; diabetes mellitus, syndrome X, and obesity; aging; fetal development and pediatric disorders; infectious diseases and immune disorders; molecular nutrition; neurological diseases and neuropsychological impairment; osteoporosis and other bone diseases; and toxicity of trace elements. In addition, there will be 10 symposia where invited speakers review recent research on diverse topics including: trace element nutrition in East and Southeast Asia; the role of redox reactions in control of zinc metabolism and its significance for chronic disease; Improvement of iron and other trace element bioavailability from plants through plant breeding and other techniques; the essential roles of iron in disease prevention; essentiality of zinc and other trace elements for brain function and the role of abnormal trace element metabolism in disease; role of zinc and other trace elements in immunity, and treatment and prevention of infectious and parasitic diseases; race elements and cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases; trace elements, insulin resistance and the metabolic syndrome; toxic metals and human disease in Asia. [unreadable] [unreadable]